


Party Hats and Presumptions

by Cheeky_monkey



Series: Earthling Evie [4]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 09:19:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14615109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheeky_monkey/pseuds/Cheeky_monkey
Summary: To honor Domhnall Gleeson's Birthday I have created a Hux birthday celebration story in my new addition to the Earthling Evie series.As normal Evie is keeping those boys running the First Order on their toes.Happy mother's day readers and of course a very Happy Birthday shout out to Domhnall!





	Party Hats and Presumptions

The sound of someone running was fast approaching behind Hux that morning. He turned to investigate the source of the commotion only to see a furry strike of beige fly past his ankle, Peter the Rabbit has managed to escape again, that would be the fourth time this cycle. He should have known Evie wouldn’t be able to properly control the beast, the furry animal had seemed like the perfect solution to the problem at the time, but now as he watches the panicked face of Evie yelling “Get out of the way!” as she dodges office workers going about their day, Hux is starting to seriously regret buying her that pet. 

“Oh sorry, please move aside!” She yelled as she weaves around an officer that was too engrossed in whatever he was reading on his datapad, Hux noticed too late that by dodging the officer Evie was now on a direct collisions course with him! Hux had no time to move all he heard was an “Eeeee” from Evie as they collided. There is a moment of silent confusion as they end up in a piled heap of entangled limbs on the floor. Evie moans of pain fill his ears, she somehow managed to be laying under him, he lifts his head to see her pained face. “God, are you made of stone, that was like hitting a ficken wall.” Hux started at her in what he can only think is a start of shock, for when she trying to raise and couldn’t, “Um General, you need to get off of me.” She whispered, her cheeks turning red. Yes, he needs to get off of her, why wasn’t he moving? He started to apologize and quickly rising to his feet until he noticed that all the officer in the hall were now watching. 

“You need to mind where you're going, Miss Evie,” He clears his throat, straightening out his uniform looking down his nose at her. “This is highly unacceptable!” He knew he should be a gentleman and help the lady up but he also wanted to save face in front of his men. “You also have to learn to control that beast of yours, or I may have to have it removed it from my ship.” Her face falls as she apologizes. 

“Look who I found!” Kylo Ren rounds the corner carrying a rather angry looking rabbit. “Evie why are you on the floor?” Hux uses this as his chance to escape, ever since that last blow up when Evie left Hux found that he doesn’t particularly care to yell at the little earthling as he used too. He glanced down the hall when he turns the corner and saw Ren helping her to her feet, her hand clenching her side; stars he hopes she didn’t injure herself. 

For some reason Hux found that he could not stop thinking about Evie the rest of the day, he worried about her condition so, that he even checked into the medic bay logs to see if she sought out medical aid from the injuries she sustained that morning, with he had hadn’t. 

 

He didn’t see Evie again until the next morning when he entered the throne room, she was playing on Ren’s datapad. That was against protocol, who knew what information she was accessing! But he bites his tongue in favor of keeping the peace, besides what harm could she actually do? Hux distracts himself by glancing at the pin Ren had constructed for the rabbit, Peter was trying to once again wiggle himself between the bars of his cage. 

“You called me Supreme Leader.” Hux said but a look of confusion crossed Ren’s face, a sly smile is now on Evie’s face. 

“Happy Birthday General!” Evie said as she gracefully stood and set the datapad down, making her way towards him. Birthday? Wait what date is it? Well, imagine that it is his birthday. 

“May I ask how do you know it’s my birthday?” She looks sheepishly at him, Hux was fairly certain that no one on this ship was aware of his date of birth, he looks at her with an expression of caution mixed with curiosity. 

“Kylo was letting play on his datapad and well I couldn’t help it, I took a peek at your file.” So many violations! Deep breath, deep breath, Hux thinks calmly to himself. “Well, I noticed it was your birthday. Why didn’t you tell us?” 

“Miss Evie, there is no need for anyone to be made aware of such a personal matter.” Hux was doing what he could to keep the anger from his voice. 

“But it’s your special day, don’t you celebrate birthdays here? They are the best!” She giggles, never once has Hux celebrated his birthday when he informed Evie of that fact her tiny face crumbled into a sad little frown before being replaced with a bright smile.

“Well, we will celebrate it today!” Ren looks at the back of Evie’s head with a small frown, clearly, he was just as thrilled as he at the idea of celebrating Hux’s birthday, but as always Ren would not deny his pet her fun. Hux was trying to discourage the girl but she was surprisingly hard to detour once her mind was set, she was firing off question after question from what he wanted for dinner, (to which he said whatever they were serving) to what his favorite cake flavor was (He didn’t like cake, too sweet). “Boy you’re not a big help, are you? Fine I will plan everything, you’ll love it I promise!” Hux looks at her dubiously, this was going to be a disaster. 

Shortly after lunch, that day Hux received a message from Evie.

General Hux

Dinner at 7 sharp :) 

Evie

Oh no! As the hour fast approached he made his way to the security of his room completely planning on hiding away for the evening, he hurries through his door only to freeze! His quarters, what has happened to his quarters? There are red and black balloons floating in the corners and streamers running across the ceiling. “Surprise!” Evie yells throwing her hands in the air. Phasma and Ren are already seated at his table with was set for four people. Hux was in a state of shock, as Evie made her way towards him. She has a red and black pointed hat tied on her head with a thin, white string and, to his horror, she now was taking advantage of his shocked state placing a tiny crown shaped cardboard hat onto his head as well. “Are you surprised?” She asked her eyes dancing with amusement, she quickly slips her hand into his and pulls him to the table. 

“He’s speechless, that’s a first.” Phasma chuckles, she too had a hat but it rests on the table next to Ren’s hat. “Happy Birthday Hux.” Phasma said raising her glass of water. “I can’t stay but I really had to be here for this.” She flashed a wicked smile at Hux, he knew she would not let him forget this anytime soon. 

“Wait I thought you said you could have dinner with us?” Evie looks over at Phasma with a frown. 

“I’m sorry E, but work calls. Ren, Hux,” She nods to them both before slipping her helmet on, then to Hux’s horror she also quickly lifts her own datapad snapping a photo of him before exiting, he can hear her chuckling under her helmet as she exits. Hux can feel his cheeks heating up from the embarrassment, Ren sits with an amused half smile on his face, only making everything worse.

“Okay well it’s just the three of us then, I would have invited others but I wasn’t sure who your friends are,” Evie said quickly filling a glass of wine and bring it to the table setting it in front of Hux, which he greatly appreciated. At this point, alcohol seemed like the perfect solution to this uncomfortable invasion in his private quarters. 

“I don’t have friends, I have subordinates. May I inquire as to how you managed to get into my rooms?” Hux drinks deep into his glass of wine, was it his assistant? If so she was so getting a talking to tomorrow. 

“Do you honestly think a door could stop me?” Ren said rolling his eyes, Evie was coming back from Hux’s kitchen with a big smile. 

“Oh, he was amazing!” She seats a basket of rolls on the table. “He just waved his hand and whoosh! The door slid open, just wow.” She smiled at Ren, Hux notices that Ren’s sat a little taller as Evie praised his talent, Hux ponders the girl's reaction to Ren’s gift of the force, most fear him because of it yet her she is looking at him in wonderment. Was this why Ren liked having her around so much? He would have to evaluate that thought another time as Evie recaptured his attention. She stood back from the table giving it an appraising look then claps her hands together. “Ok, I made us a dish we call spaghetti back home. I hope you both like it!” She bounces off back to the kitchen only to return with prepared plates moments later.” Hux drains his glass of wine while she served the plates of what appeared to be some form of noodle dish. If he was being truly honest the meal didn’t look appealing at all, the plate was piled with noodles and a red meat sauce, he started to worry about what state his kitchen was in. The decoration she added to his living area could easily be removed but his kitchen? That was one room he keeps immaculate, it was where his food was prepared after all. Well, she would just have to return everything back to the same conditions she found it in, he would do a thorough inspection and stars help her if he was not satisfied with it! To her credit she did refill his wine glass the moment it hit the table, perhaps she could find work on a planet as a server, she seems to have a knack for it. Once she was seated they began to eat in as an odd silence filled the room. The food despite its appearance was actually quite tasty and Hux found himself enjoying it. “So yesterday Ren talked me into letting him read my thoughts, has he ever done that to you, General?” Evie said taking a sip of her wine, Hux looks at her in puzzlement, telling her no that would be highly personal and inappropriate as well. There was no way he would allow Ren to run amuck in his mind, no way! “Well it is a strange feeling, I don’t think I can even explain how it feels properly.” The word that she’s probably looking for is likely violation! 

“Oh that reminds me, you showed me something yesterday,” Ren said looking while digging into his plate, at least he seems to be enjoying the meal. “What exactly is Mother’s Day? I saw images of women with flowers and cards.” Evie smiles and starts explaining that it is yet another day they celebrate. It appears there is always something to celebrate on Earth, it would seem to be a nonstop party planet. This time a day to honor mothers. This got Hux wondering did they also celebrate their Father’s? What if you hated your father? What if you had Phasma poison him just to get him out of your life?

“It would be around now that’s probably why I thought about it, that and well I miss my mom, what about you guys do you ever miss your parents? Where are they?” Ren was reluctant to speak of his family, other than to say they were no longer a part of his life, but Evie had started to push. “Kylo you should try and speak to your mother.” Evie had gone to open another bottle of wine and had refilled Hux’s glass a third time, which he normally would refuse but there seems to be a heated argument building between his dinner companions, so Hux sits back drinking his wine watching the show. 

“Evie you don’t know what you're talking about, stop now before you anger me further.” Ren was starting to look pretty upset, on a scale of “ok” to “destroy the ship”, Ren was starting to teeter toward that destruction line. Yet Evie pushes further until Ren slams his fist on the table, causing every dish and glass that sat upon it to clank together. Luckily Hux was holding his wine glass because it more than likely would have spilled. 

Ren ends up storming out of the room with Evie yelling after him, “She’s the only mother you have and she won’t be around forever.” The door shut, Evie falls back into her chair, her cheeks rosy, and he eyes glossy. Hux is starting to realize he was late to the party, it would appear at least Evie had started on the wine before he arrived. “I’m right and he knows it!” She takes an angry gulp of wine, “You know I couldn’t trust a man that’s doesn’t love his mother. You love your mom right General?” He didn’t feel like getting into this conversation so he just told her what she needs to hear. That, of course, he loved his mother, he spoke with her all the time. She didn’t need to know the ugly truth, it was too personal to give out for Hux’s liking. “Thank you! I knew I was right!” They fall into a silence well she stare moodily at the door. 

“Here have another drink,” Hux tops up her glass as well as his now again emptying one, draining the bottle. 

“Wait I brought more Evie jumped up and returned from the kitchen popping the cork on the second-- wait no this is the third bottle. They spent the rest of the night drinking and talking about nonsense. To his surprise, Evie was actually very easy to talk to. She was also rather funny and he was enjoying their time together but man could she drink, he was having trouble keeping pace with her. How many bottles of wine was that now? Hux tried to focus on the empty bottles on the table but everything was starting to get a bit hazy. 

 

Hux moans bringing is hand to his head. When had he come to bed? His head was pounding, “Damn that girl!” He rolls over mentally cursing Evie, maybe he can get away with a couple extra hours of sleep. His arm bumps into something solid laying next to him in bed. His eyes fly open to find what can only be the top of Evie’s head. He bolted upright only making his head pound harder. What is she doing here? Kriffing hell what happened last night? His head spun and he felt like he may vomit. 

He looks down the length of his body only to find he’s only wearing his boxers, he moans as the painful realization set in. “Kriffing hell,” he swears, he couldn’t have slept with Evie! No….no…..no! This was a disaster! 

“You’re noisy in the morning!” Evie rolled over looking at him, her hair a mess, blanket tucked under her chin, she looked like she was feeling just about the same as he was, yet she had a small smile on her face. Well she had until she saw his unhappy face, he watched it turned into a frown, and the longer she looks at him the deeper that frown became. Hux hurriedly exits the bed pulling on his discarded pants that lay on the floor next to the bed. “Evie I have to apologize for my behaviour.” She sits up looking at him with a puzzled look. “We clearly had too much to drink and well,” He gestured towards the bed as he stammers on, almost speaking faster than he could think. “I’m going to leave and you can let yourself out when you're ready. Again I’m very sorry this was a horrible mistake.” Hux fled the room as if he was escaping a fire, trying to put as much distance between the girl and himself as possible. 

It was later that day that Hux started to panic, he has no memory of what happened the previous night and, if anything had transpired between the two, he was pretty sure they hadn’t used protection. He sent Evie a message asking her to meet him in his office. Thankfully she did show up at his requested time, she sat in the chair across from him, her usual smile replaced by a frown, “What can I do for you General?” Good lord they slept together, she should at least call him Hux, he thought to himself, but he had an extremely awkward conversation that needed to begin, so how she addresses him from now on can wait. 

“Well, once again I would like to apologize for last evening.” He hates that he can’t remember, he can’t be sure if she even enjoyed herself. With the amount of alcohol he had he knew it couldn’t have been his best performance. “How are you feeling? I am afraid I seem to be having trouble remembering what happened.” Stars this was awkward, “I just wanted to make sure you were alright with everything that happened late night.” 

“It was fun, not exactly how I planned on ending your party but hey it is what is. Are you ok? You seem like your on edge.” Evie was studying him closely, “Kylo was waiting for me outside your room this morning. Needless to say, he’s not impressed that I sleepover.” Kriffin’ hell who else had seen her leaving his room, this is bad so…….so bad.

“I would appreciate it if you would keep what happened to yourself, you know? To save the embarrassment of gossip.” She raises her eyebrows. 

“Oh, I’m not embarrassed,” she waved her hand at him. 

“Well, that’s one of us.” The comment had slipped out of his mouth before he realizes just how offensive it truly was. Evie’s face dropped, for a moment Hux fear she would cry. Thankfully she didn’t instead her face became hard as she said under her breath “I see.” Hux couldn’t look her in the eyes from this point on, he just needed to get this over with, he clears his throat and reaches into his desk drawer “I would like you to take this.” He had visited the med bay earlier that day and taken a morning-after pill for her, he places it on the desk as well a glass of water. “I think it is best if you take this pill.” Evie scowls at him.

“I’m not taking that pill.” She folds her arms over her chest, Hux is stunned, maybe she doesn’t know what that pill is for. 

“I would really appreciate it if you took the pill, it is designed to prevent pregnancy.” She smirks at him and lets out a bark of a laugh, very different from the laugh she had last night, he did remember that she had this musical laugh that lit up her entire face. 

“I know what that is and I am not taking it.” Why was she being so stubborn? Hux couldn’t understand, his head hurt too much to focus on this. 

“Evie please just take the pill, it’s for the best, then we can move on and forget all about it.” Not that he can remember anyhow, she seems to remember. He’s half tempted to ask but then again he’s really not sure he wants the answer. “You can’t honestly want to risk becoming pregnant with my child? Look I don’t know what it is like on your Earth but here children born outside of marriage are seen as seen as less.” Hux new all to well the pains of being a bastard. “You wouldn’t want to do that to your child would you?” He let out a small chuckle. “It’s not like we would ever marry.” Again like the comment he made earlier he hadn’t meant for it to sound so insulting. He assumed she wouldn’t want to be his wife, but she just exploded after that comment. 

“You can go to hell!” Evie jumps up grabbing the glass of water on the desk tossing it into his face. “Like your some prize! You listen to me this is my body and you can’t make me do anything,” she moves towards the door, “I’ll let you know if there a baby, see you around, Daddy.” She storms from the room. Hux falls into his chair wiping the water from his face with his sleeve. Well, that didn’t go well, Evie was being completely irrationally and she seemed very upset with him. He can’t help but think it has to do with his performance, and for the hundredth time that day he swore he was never drinking again. 

Hux paces his room the next day, what would he do if she did have his child? The girl is hardly the type of women he would have chosen to father a child with, not that the girl doesn’t have good quality but she’s from a primitive race, that hasn’t even established a world government yet or developed the technology for long distance space travel. She doesn’t have power or influence he would look for in a mate. As Hux fell into his chair his eyes fall on the table. She did have good points, she was kind and thoughtful. She was caring and people were drawn to her, she had good natural survival instincts and, well, even though he found it hard to admit, Hux did find her physically attractive. He also found her company enjoyable, which was saying something because he found most people tedious. In fact, the more he thought about it the more the idea of Evie having his child, the more appealing the idea became. 

He was in his thirties, after all, most men his age had already started their families. Also, it wasn’t like she had any place to go, she has all but given up the search for her Earth. She wasn’t going to abandon him or their kid like his mother had him all those years ago. She would be able to devote herself to caring for the child.

During that next week he witnesses Ren and her makeup after their fight, though Ren had been acting rather cooler toward him than usual, Hux assumed it was because Evie was angry with him so Ren followed suit, so childish really. Evie would barely look at him when they passed in the hall, Hux monitored the med bay to see if she went in for ailments or any signs that might indicate that she was with child. 

At the beginning of the second week Hux lost his patience and called Evie to his office again she arrived on time, she had the same angry frown as she took the same chair in front of his desk. “Evie thank you for coming, how are you feeling?” She looked well even if she was staring daggers at him, Hux was nervous yet again he was finding himself having to pursue yet another awkward conversation, a conversation that she didn’t seem to even willing to partake in as she was not answering the simplest question about how she’s doing. “Well, as you are clearly aware it has been a couple weeks since my “birthday party” and well,”Hux pulls a cup and pregnancy test from his top drawer setting it in between them, Evie raises her eyebrows, her mouth drops open. 

“You can’t be serious.” Was all she said.

“You will find in time that I am almost always serious, now please, you may use my private restroom it’s the door on to the left.” He pushes the cup closer to her, she eyes the cup then looks back at him with a look of determination he knew all too well, damn it, she was going to make this difficult, he cut her off before she could speak her refusal, which he was all too certain was on the tip of her tongue. “Please, Evie I would like to know if you, I mean if we are having a child.” He pleaded, he hated that even to his ears it sounded like he was begging. She took a deep breath. 

“I don’t need to take any test, I’m not pregnant.” Hux’s heart unexpectedly dropped, he hadn’t realized how much he had hoped she was until he found out at this moment that she wasn’t. 

“Are…..are you certain? These things can be tricky, why not take the test to be fully sure.” Hux could not believe the overwhelming sense of loss he was feeling. 

“There’s no need, Hux we didn’t sleep together. You started falling asleep at the table so I helped you to your room. Well, you did pull me into bed with you but it wasn’t for sex, you said you just wanted to hold me.” Hux stared at her in disbelief, ok he knew he was a cuddler he has had past girlfriends that had told him so, Evie shrugged. “It was only snuggling so I figure why not, your bed is way comfier than mine is too. So there is no way I’m pregnant.”

“Why didn’t you tell me this information sooner?” Hux almost felt betrayed, he spent all this time thinking maybe he was going to be a father only to find out there was never even the possibility, he feels like a fool. 

“Why? I didn’t tell you because of how you acted the next morning. It was insulting, so I kept it to myself. If you had taken a minute you probably would have noticed I had my clothes on. I’m not sure when you removed yours but I was fully dressed. You were just too busy freaking out, like sleeping with me was the worst thing you had ever done. It was humiliating so I let you stew about it for no better reason than because I could.” Hux fall back into his chair, “I thought you would be happy to find out I wasn’t pregnant.” She moves towards the door, giving him a sad look of repentance, “General, I truly was expecting you to be over the hill thrilled when I gave you the news, that there was no possible way I was pregnant but you look so disappointed, I’m sorry, I guess this was a pretty spiteful thing to do. I didn’t mean for it to upset you like this though ” With that she leaves the room, leaving him to wallow in his lost hope and with a lot to think about. 

At the end of the day there were a few things he could take away from this whole ordeal, One he was now rather attracted to Evie, two he most definitely was will to start a family one day, third and most importantly birthdays are truly the worst!

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Father's day too!


End file.
